A Heart on Fire
by Captain Murica 2002
Summary: Riley is a normal girl. Unless living a secret life isn't 'normal'. Like being a princess on another planet, or a superhero. That's normal, right? What happens when she becomes friends with Captain America? What about when she gains a crush on the Captain? Will he like her more or less when he finds out about her powers?
I woke up,and turned to see the clock it was 6:30 in the morning. I needed to get up so I could make it to work on time. I am a tech specialist for SHIELD,Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. This morning there is a orientation for all junior agents. I have been with SHIELD for 2 years,but I still have to go to these orientations. It's kinda like school, you have to go to the orientation at the beginning of each school year. The orientation today is because a group of students had just graduated from the "Academy", and would be coming to start their jobs today.

I got up quickly and changed from my pjs into a black skirt, a dark teal shirt, and a black leather jacket. I pinned my hair up into a bun. I grabbed my dark teal heels,and my black leather purse. I then went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

My apartment was a one bedroom,bathroom,kitchen/dining room, and a living room. My kitchen was a small one,but large enough for one person. I went to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and chose a protein bar. Sadly I had no coffee, so I decided to make a Starbucks run. Luckily I had enough time.

I knew exactly what coffee I wanted,a salted caramel mocha. Also I pass a Starbucks on my way to work,and I have a gift card.

I pulled through the drive through,and got my delicious salted caramel mocha. I drove for fifteen minutes,until I reached the Triskelion. I climbed out of my Honda Pilot. Once I got out a motorcycle with a muscular man on it. He has blonde hair styled in a combover. Crystal blue eyes, and an adorable smile.

"Ma'am" he nodded as he addressed me.

"Captain" I nodded back and sheepishly smiled.

My phone started ringing. When I looked at the caller ID, I saw it was my older brother. I pressed the ignore. He probably was calling to attempt to get me to come home. I rolled my eyes at the phone, I really didn't feel like dealing with family who want me to come home.

"Do you make it a habit,not to answer your phone?" The Captain asked.

"Depending on who it is. This time it was my brother."I answered sheepishly.

"Steve Rogers," Captain Rogers introduced.

"Riley Lava," I said as I shook his hand,"nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Lava."

"Please call me Riley,Captain."

"Okay Riley,please call me Steve."

We smiled at one another,just as my phone rang again. This time it was my twin sister.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." I told Steve.

"Of course, see ya around Riley."

He gave me an adorable, genuine smile. I turned to walk of as I answered my phone.

"Hey, Hayley." I said as I answered the phone

"Hey. What ya up to?"Hayley asked.

"I'm heading into work. So is there a point to why you called?"

"Right, Jake called me because he couldn't get ahold of you. I told him you were probably in the car."

I stopped right in my tracks. Hayley had faked her death,due to a ice giant coming after our family. Hayley and our old friend,Thor, faked her death. I was supposed to be the only family member who knew.

"Jake knows!?"I was freaking out clearly Steve heard me.

"Riley are you okay?" Steve asked as he jogged over.

"Riles who's that? Do you have a boyfriend?!" Hayley asked.

"What? No! I'm fine thanks,Steve."I answered.

"You said Steve, so it is a guy." Hayley accused.

"I didn't say it wasn't a guy,I just said it wasn't my boyfriend. Thank you! Back to the point, Jake knows! Why?"I defended.

"We siblings have a telepathic bond, duh. He kinda figured it out right after it happened." She explained,while Steve gave me a concerned look.

"Should've known, he figures everything out." I rolled my eyes, older brothers can be so annoying.

"That's not why I called. Jake wants you to come home." She said.

"News flash, I'm not. I came here to get away. I have a great job, and life. Besides I ignored his call." I was so fed up.

"Well I'm not your secretary, you tell him yourself."she demanded.

"Then next time he calls you,you tell him you're not. I have work to do. I'll talk to you later." I told her.

When I wasn't paying attention Steve had started to walk off. I caught up to him as he waited for the elevator to come.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked as I caught up to him.

"Yes, family problems. I don't usually lose my cool in public like that." I explained.

"That's fine. If you need someone to talk to,I'm here."Steve offered.

"Thanks,and if you need some help on some of the modern day stuff, I'd be happy to help."I offered back, jumping from 1945 to the 21st century must be hard.

"Thanks I may take you up on that. Technology has really advanced over 70 years." Steve said.

"I'm sure things were simpler in 1945 though."I mentioned.

"Yes, but there are some great people." He replied.

When the elevator stopped we had to go separate ways. I had to get to the orientation. Steve had to meet with a physiologist (SHIELD was forcing him,so he doesn't create a serious mental problem) for an hour before talking with Director Fury. I made it to my tech lab station,with 15 minutes to spare. I decided to doodle for a few,until someone snatched my sketch book.

"More doodles,really?"

"Yes, I enjoy drawing thank you." I said as I snatched my sketchbook back.

"You're here early. Are you okay? Are you sick?" She fired rapidly.

"Haha. I'm fine Desi. I just got here early for once." I explained.

"I saw you come out of the elevator with a certain someone." Desi winked. I rolled my eyes.

"So?"

"Well how do you know Captain America?" Desi asked.

"We met in the parking garage this morning, but he's been on tv, in old comics,and it was quite a buzz about finding him in the ice."

"Well what was he like?" Desi inquired.

"Kind,respectful,and cute." I listed.

"Crush alert" Desi started laughing, I blushed a bit. I guess I've had a crush on him before we met.

"Whatever,we have a orientation to get to." I said.

We made it down to the main intelligence center was, within 15 minutes. We had to get to where our group of graduates and a designated senior officer was. Leo Fitz is our senior officer and work friend. He worked in the same lab as us. He was going to show the students around the lab and we were going to do demonstrations for the graduates. This also allowed us to get our work done,while we dealt with the graduates. We had to sit through a two hour orientation for the graduates. Fury basically told them that everything was to be done with the highest efficiency possible. When he got done our group headed to the lab.

"Here is our lab. We design,build,or repair weapons,gadgets,suits,and other large machinery." Fitz explained, "We occasionally crack codes."

Some of the graduates poked around looking at the gadgets. Everything was fine until one came over to my station and found my personal sketchbook that I thought I put away.

"Wait!That's not work related!" I began, but it was to late she opened it.

"Wow, is that like a fantasy world? It's so good." She said as I quickly snatch the sketchbook from her and threw it in my purse.

"Yes a fantasy world, right. Thanks." I murmured.

Desi quickly walked over and took my sketchbook and looked at the first page. Her eyes widened. She shot me a warning look. She sent me a telepathic message.

"You need to be more careful. You're lucky they think it's just your imagination. Keep it out of sight, or else someone might get suspicious." Desi warned.

"You're right. I know I should be more careful. But I really thought I put it away." I sent back. I stuffed the sketch book back into my bag.


End file.
